


You're dating who?

by dukeofdope



Series: Hippie!Jojen AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeofdope/pseuds/dukeofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran finally decides to tell his family he’s been dating Jojen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're dating who?

Bran sighed as he looked down at his plate of dinner. It was mostly untouched due to nerves. He couldn’t find it in himself to eat as tonight was the night he was finally telling his family something big.

He was dating Jojen Reed. And had been for the past four months.

He knew he should have confessed ages ago but he’d been too scared and so he kept it a secret.

Or so he meant to, but a few weeks ago he and Jojen were out at the back of school together and Arya’s friend Mycah had seen them and told her. Surprisingly she decided not to rat him out, only if he came out himself.

She said she understood why he decided not to tell anyone in the family since they were too overprotective since his accident, which was understandable. But still he was sixteen and it’s not like dating someone was that dangerous.

Bran was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone nudging his arm. It was Arya and she had what was supposed to be a reassuring smile on her face.

“Everyone, listen up,” she said while snapping her fingers, “Bran has something he wants to announce.”

Bran felt his blood run cold. She wouldn’t. But she did. He was going to kill her.

That is if he managed to survive the night.

“I-I do.” He began, summoning all his courage. There was no point in beating around the bush. “I’m dating Jojen Reed.”

Everyone immediately stopped eating and stared at him. There was dead silence.

Everyone looked shocked except Robb. There was some strange unreadable expression on his face.

“Are you serious?” he asked, his eyes fixed on his plate.

Bran shared an uneasy look with Arya before replying. “Yes.”

“How long?” he demanded finally looking at Bran, his face blank.

Bran hesitated at this. He knew Robb would explode if he found out how long he’s kept this a secret, but from the way things were going Robb looked like he’d explode at anything so maybe honesty really was the policy?

“About four months, give or take.” Bran shrugged, trying and failing to be nonchalant.

He could have sworn he heard his Mom whisper “fuck” but he couldn’t be too sure since Robb finally lost his cool, as expected.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He shouted, slamming his fist against the table. “You’ve been dating that fucking weirdo hippie kid and you decide to tell us after four fucking months. What the hell!?”

“Doesn’t he see the future as well, supposedly?” Jon murmured quietly to Sansa.

“I think so,” she replied, just as quietly. “Margaery told me apparently he sees the future in his dreams after smoking some weed.”

“Oh that’s just great!” Robb interrupted, standing up abruptly. “So not only is Bran dating some creepy hippie, but a hippie who sees into the fuckin’ future after getting high. You couldn’t make this stuff up if you wanted to.”

Robb let out some weird animalistic scream before leaving the room, making sure to slam the door shut. The rest of them sat in silence as they listened to the sounds of Robb starting his car up and speeding down the road.

“That could have gone better, I suppose.” Arya mused, breaking the silence.

“You think?” Catelyn asked, one eyebrow arched. “Jon go after Robb and make sure he doesn’t kill that Reed kid.”

Jon nodded before quickly getting up, grabbing his keys and running outside.

“And you,” Catelyn said, turning her attention towards Bran. “I want that boy here for dinner on Saturday. No excuses.”

Her tone left no space for argument and she got up from the table quietly.

“Oh and Bran I’ll make sure your father is here as well.” She smiled before leaving.

‘Fuck me.’ Bran thought.


End file.
